sandiego_cooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Neyla
Neyla (ナイラ, Neira), is both a fictional character and one of the main antagonists of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. She was a white Bengal tiger, and the one time a partial ally to the Cooper Gang, as well as a member of INTERPOL. Manipulative and deceitful, Neyla double-crossed most individuals she affiliated herself with—namely V.I.L.E., A.C.M.E., the Cooper Gang, INTERPOL, and Carmelita Fox—in order to achieve her ultimate goal of immortality. After betraying her former mentor, Arpeggio, she merged with Clockwerk's robotic frame and became Clock-La. "You won't stop me! Not the Cooper Gang, not INTERPOL, not anyone!" :—Neyla, after she is defeated by Bentley's RC chopper. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Alésia Glidewell (English), Sanae Kobayashi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Neyla was a Bengal tiger with violet fur, shoulder-length black hair and markings. In Sly 2, she wore head jewelry, a red and golden decorated hijab, wields a whip and, during a dance with Sly Cooper, could be seen to have long black hair. She had green eyes, a rare eye color. She also wore a dark blue tank top, brown shorts with a blue belt and gold buckle to hold them up, and a small pair of brown boots. * Hair Color: Dark Purple * Fur Color: Violet and Dark Violet * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "You might have a new body, Neyla, but you're still the low-down, back-stabbing coward we've beaten time and time again. This won't be any different." :—Sly insulting Clock-La just before bringing her down. Neyla's outside appearance was very charming; she would be so generous as to be used for two of Sly Cooper's plans (first for the key to Dimitri's disco, then at the ballroom dance in India). She appeared to the Cooper Gang as a cop who was close to the line of being an honest cop to a vigilante. She showed her true colors: a deceiving, cunning liar. She was a manipulative schemer and held no social activity for long. Anyone she befriended would usually be used then tossed aside. It is possible that to her, being just a normal person like everyone else just wasn't enough as she sought the body of Clockwerk (which she did obtain). Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Amanda (younger sister) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Neyla could easily rival Sly in his abilities to sprint and perform feats of acrobatic prowess. She was arguably a pro with her whip, never injuring herself once and taking out her foes in just one hit. She could perform a high level of psychological warfare; she could charm anyone she met and had a unique talent beyond many other people to hide her true motives, no matter how big they were — no one could guess the truth in her mind. When she changed her body to Clock-La, her powers were enhanced to the level of Clockwerk's, so she possessed his abilities. Like the original Clockwerk, Clock-La could fire missiles and energy rings. One difference was that the rings that Clock-La fired closed up with energy, resulting in the need that the rings had to be shot in order to open. Clock-La also had upgraded missiles; one type could required to be shot twice in order to be destroyed prior to reaching the helicopter. Clock-La can also fire an energy blast that can severely damage Carmelita Fox's helicopter. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Neyla grew up a poor child in New Delhi. After some time, she left her old life and scammed her way into a British university. While there, she used her strong powers of persuasion to get other students to do her work for her. Eventually, this "homework ring" was discovered and she was caught. Rather than arrest Neyla, however, the authorities were impressed by her abilities; they believed she could get into the mind of the criminal and subsequently offered her a job at INTERPOL. Sometime before the events of Sandiego Cooper, Neyla met Arpeggio, who was a member of the Klaww Gang. She gained Arpeggio's trust, and he named her his protégée. The two then formed a plan to gather the parts of the ancient robotic owl known as Clockwerk for themselves; both of them were well aware that the parts were the keys to immortality. However, Neyla had a plan of her own that would leave Arpeggio with nothing and her with immortality. Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Directing Sly and Carmen "That Constable Neyla... was her reference to the Klaww Gang just a slip of the tongue, or an intentional clue? Either way, it's my only lead on the missing Clockwerk parts." :—Sly pondering after first meeting Neyla. Betraying the Sandiego-Cooper Alliance Betraying Arpeggio "Of all the people I've double crossed in my lifetime: V.I.L.E., A.C.M.E., the Sandiego-Cooper Alliance, INTERPOL and even Carmelita... what made you think I wouldn't do the same to you?" :—Neyla to Arpeggio. Death "It was as if nothing could ever hurt them." :—Sly referring to Clock-La's metallic body. Legacy The most notable scar that Neyla left on the Cooper Gang was paralyzing Bentley, even though she didn't actually plan it out. This also left Murray psychologically scarred for quite some time, leaving the gang for a few months for some deep pacifist training under The Guru's teachings. Eventually, Bentley and Murray got past that dark chapter in their lives although they would never quite forget it. Her permanent paralyzation of Bentley and mental scarring of Murray were foreshadowed by several of Clockwerk's final words to Sly two years ago: "Cooper! You will never be rid of me!" Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Neyla Sly Cooper Wiki * Neyla Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * Like Sly, she has a paraglider. It is identical to her hijab and emerges/retracts from where this sits, implying that this was intended to be her means of paragliding itself; however, while paragliding, it is still on her head, likely an animation oversight. * Neyla is one of four female villains in the series, the other three being Mz. Ruby, The Contessa, and Miss Decibel, but she is the only female final boss and the only one to be deceased. * Neyla is the first female main antagonist. She is also the only main antagonist in the series who doesn't have a vendetta against the Cooper Clan. * The voice actress for Neyla, Alésia Glidewell, also voiced Carmelita Fox in the same series. * Neyla is the first main antagonist to be killed or defeated by Carmelita rather than Sly, the second being Dr. M. * While Neyla was inside of Clockwerk's body calling herself Clock-La, she boasted to Sly: "I might not have the immortality born of pure hate... but I feel something... some power growing within me!" This, along with her sudden drastic change in personality, suggests that Clockwerk's mind and soul were still alive in the frame and gradually took over Neyla's. * Jean Bison is the only character who Neyla never back-stabbed, or put an end to their operation, though she likely tried to do so. * Her whip can kill guards in a single hit, making it one of the most powerful attacks in the game. * Neyla is the only non-Cooper Clan member who is seen walking across tight-ropes. * Neyla was originally designed to be Rajan's daughter, though this had to be changed to simplify the story. This also explains why they are the same species of tiger. Category:Characters